It's a Trap
by Lady Chitose
Summary: In which Brock finally gets some. Or maybe not. Kink meme crackfic thing.


A/N: Oh look, another kink meme fic. I've branched out into Pokemon now. I have my own ideas to work on too but some requests just beg me to write them or something. This is pretty much just crack but there may (will) be smut in later stories.

* * *

When Brock asked Erika out on a date, many people couldn't believe she said yes, himself included. She had never shown interest in dating anyone, just as how no one had shown interest in dating Brock. But instead of wondering how something so miraculous had happened, Brock decided to celebrate by bragging to all the other gym leaders. Lt. Surge stared at him in total disbelief, Sabrina smirked and chuckled darkly, and Morty just laughed and said something about mushrooms.

The evening of their date, Brock arrived in Celadon City, dressed in a more formal outfit than his usual attire with a colorful bouquet of flowers. When Erika opened the door to her gym, she happily accepted the flowers and smelled them before giving them to one of her trainers to put in a vase. Said trainer gave Brock a very strange look, like she was confused, but walked away silently. Was there something going on that Brock didn't know about?

"Thank you very much," Erika said, giving him a quick hug. Brock blushed slightly. Things were already going his way and they hadn't gone anywhere yet. He had a feeling it was going to be a good night.

They walked to Vermilion together, where Brock had made reservations at a fancy restaurant. Erika smiled sweetly and admired the scenery as they sat at their table. They had a perfect view of the sun sinking into the harbor. Erika really glowed in the soft light, Brock noticed. She looked like a delicate flower bathing in the sun, or something cheesy like that.

"You look beautiful," Brock said nervously.

"Thank you, Brock. You look quite nice yourself," she replied.

Over the course of dinner, the two gym leaders exchanged stories of funny happenings in their gyms. Erika mentioned several stories about boys cross-dressing just to get into her gym, and said that one of them was a gym leader, but she wouldn't say who. After a while both of them were cracking up, earning them some glares from other customers. They left, trying to keep quiet, but still giggling.

They took a walk together along the shore. Erika looked out into the sea once again, her face the picture of serenity. Brock didn't really get what women liked so many about water or why it was so romantic, but if it meant he got some action, then he could deal with it. When he felt the moment was right, the Pewter gym leader gently placed an arm on Erika's shoulder, leaned towards her face, and-

There was a ringing sound coming from Erika's Pokegear. Yet another perfect moment ruined for Brock.

"Sorry," Erika said softly before answering the call. "Hello? Oh hi honey I'm still out, but I'll be over there soon-"

Brock raised an eyebrow? _...Honey?_

"It's been fine...I'll make it up to you...I love you too." Erika quickly hung up, not wanting to be any more rude than she had been.

"Who was that?" Brock asked, sounding somewhere between dumbfounded and annoyed. "Your boyfriend?" Maybe that was why she never went out with anyone. Maybe this wasn't really a date to her.

"Oh, of course not. That was Sabrina."

Brock's jaw dropped. "Sabrina! You mean, you-"

Erika smiled as if this was all just a big joke to her. "Yes, I am a lesbian. Didn't you already know that?"

"No! Why do you think I asked you out on a date with me?"

Erika's smile faded, turning into an expression of sympathy. "Oh, I apologize. I assumed everyone knew by now. Misty said it was obvious enough without us saying anything."

Brock made a mental note to pay a visit to the Cerulean gym leader later. She was going to pay for not telling him, though it did explain why she laughed at him when she heard he was going out with the Celadon gym leader. "I had no idea you even...you know, swung that way."

"Really? Well, I thought I was giving enough signs. I mean, my badge is the Rainbow badge, and I have an all-girl harem for a gym." She paused with a chuckle. "Just kidding."

Somehow, he didn't entirely believe her, given the mischievous smirk gracing her face. He was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was just a nice get-together between friends. Also I did feel bad for you since I heard all the other female Kanto gym leaders and Johto gym leaders turned you down. However, I did have a lovely time with you, so thank you for everything," she said, giving him another hug. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a gym leader in a skimpy French maid outfit waiting for me."

Brock stood there as Erika departed to Saffron. So the only date he got was because a girl – a gay girl, even – felt sorry for him. Now he was going to be laughed at even more than he was before.

On the bright side, he now knew that Erika was going to Sabrina's gym. To have hot, kinky lesbian sex. He may not be getting any action tonight, but that almost made up for it. Grinning to himself, he ran off to Saffron City.

* * *

I don't know either, so don't ask.

Prompt was "Psuedo!Brock/Any girl.

Brock finally gets a date with a girl, only to find out later that the date was a pity date, and said girl is gay."

Erika came to mind because almost all of the requests in that meme involve her with another female. Which makes sense considering she has an all-girl gym and a Rainbow badge. Hinting much? And Sabrina just because I like pairing her with Erika.


End file.
